


The Song of the Seas

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Sometimes, death is preferable to staying alive.





	The Song of the Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor meets someone who isn't too keen on having him around.

It was winter, and Maglor was shivering. He had no winter clothes, which meant he would have to go inland to buy some. The very idea filled him with dread. He was filled with guilt, and countless people lost their loved ones because of the actions of him and his brothers. Still, he needed to fulfill some basic needs. He would make sure no one recognized him.

The village he came to was not populous as some other settlements could be, and it was pretty close to the sea, which was why he was able to get there after one day of traveling. There was a young woman drawing water from the well. One of the Men, Maglor knew. She looked up sharply, and her eyes met his.

"It's not every day that we have visitors." she said slowly "What is your name, pray tell?"

"Laermeluion." he replied 

"That's a bit hard to pronounce." she giggled "I am called Cerwen, and I am descended from them who suffered the most from the Dark One's actions."

Another woman stepped out of the hut behind Cerwen, and this one was an Elf beyond a doubt. Maglor flinched, for he knew she knew who he really was.

"This is Nellas, my caretaker." Cerwen introduced, oblivious to Maglor's inner turmoil

"Nice to meet you, Nellas." Maglor greeted and extended his hand

She didn't take it, nor did she return his greeting.

Sighing, Maglor turned to Cerwen, asking her a silent question.

"Sure." she said brightly "I will show you where the rooms are."

She stepped inside the hut, and Maglor followed. He still felt Nellas staring at his back with enmity.

-x-

"Stay away from Cerwen." Nellas told Maglor bluntly "I will not let her be tainted by your darkness."

"Who is she to you?" Maglor asked

"Like she said, she is descended from the ones who suffered the most at Morgoth's hand." Nellas "One of them was my first love, and I still see a part of him in her features."

"Who was he?"

"A Turin Turambar." she whispered tenderly "Turun ambartaten."

Both looked up sharply as the door opened. Cerwen was standing in the doorway. Wind carried her black hair, and it coiled about her head.

"What were you talking about?" she asked cheerfully

"I was just giving our friend some advice." Nellas said, giving Maglor another withering look

He supposed he didn't deserve anything else. He was, after all, the one who helped slaughter Nellas' people.


End file.
